WAN (Wide Area Network) optimization has become increasingly important in today's industry. Currently, Cache Advance (CA) transport optimization involves intercepting the transport protocol packets, such as currently transport control protocol (TCP) and user (or universal) datagram protocol UDP, and bundling the transport packets over one or many SCTP (stream control transport protocol) pipes, destined to the same branch office, but belonging to different sessions.